


A Devil's Desire

by LoverofAnime11



Category: Devils' Line (Anime), Devils' Line (Manga), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fights, Halflings, Human/Vampire Relationship, Injury, No Beta read we die like men, POV Alternating, Protective Todoroki Shouto, Sexual Tension, Slow To Update, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Significant Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofAnime11/pseuds/LoverofAnime11
Summary: It was allhisfault. I never asked to be born a monster. I never asked to go crazy over even the tiniest bit of blood. However, there is one good thing this terrible life has gifted me;her. When I met her that fateful day, that's when I decided I'd use this monster inside me to protect her.
Relationships: Anzai Yuuki/Taira Tsukasa, Todoroki Shouto/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Devil's Desire

_**[ Subject 1004 File]** _

**[ Subject Name]**

  * Todoroki Shōto



**[Subject** ** Age]**

  * 21 years old



**[Subject** ** Gender]**

  * Male



**[Subject** ** Percentage]**

  * 50% Human/50% Devil



**[Subject** ** Appearance]**

  * 


**[Subject** ** Status]**

  * Alive



**[Subject** ** Location]**

  * Unknown; Last seen in Musutafu



**[Subject** ** Education]**

  * Graduated U.A.; An unauthorized high school for half-Devils.
  * Appears to have been homeschooled before U.A.



**[Subject** ** Kin]**

  * Father: Todoroki Enji {Devil; Alive; Currently held in ONL}
  * Mother: Todoroki Rei {Human; Alive; Currently admitted in psychiatric ward of Fujiya Hospital}
  * Siblings: Todoroki Touya (Oldest Brother) {Half-Devil; Deceased; 80% Devil/20% Human}, Todoroki Fuyumi (Older Sister) {Half-Devil; Alive; 80% Human/20% Devil}, Todoroki Natsuo (Older Brother) {Half-Devil; Alive; 90% Human/10% Devil}



**[Subject** ** History]**

  * Subject 1004 was born January 11, 1992 to male Devil Todoroki Enji and female Human Todoroki Rei; his existence, along with his siblings', are only known because Inmate Todoroki Enji has demanded him to be found. Subject 1004 and his siblings were born illegally. Both 1004 and his mother were admitted to Fujiya Hospital in 1997; his mother for mental issues and him for medical treatment for a burn caused by boiling water.
  * At 15, Subject 1004 enrolled into U.A. High School; a high school made specifically for half-Devils to learn to control their devilish tendencies. U.A. has since been shut down due to the fact it was unauthorized by the government; the school was recently abandoned by any and all half-Devils, leading authorities to believe they knew government officials were coming.
  * According to school documents, Subject 1004 graduated 2nd between Subjects 1005 and 1006; also known as Midoriya Izuku (1st) and Bakugou Katsuki (3rd). Homeroom teacher was Subject 995; half-Devil Aizawa Shota.



**[Additional** ** Notes]**

  * Subject 1004 drinks a type of synthetic blood supplied to all U.A. graduates and staff; so his face retains a healthy glow untarnished by dark circles.
  * Real blood drives Subject 1004 mad; avoid using at all costs.
  * Subject 1004 is **_extremely dangerous_** when on bloodlust, as shown in U.A. documentation.
  * Also according to documentation, despises Devil half.
  * Subject 1004 reacts to Devil blood; possibly shares Inmate Todoroki Enji's cannibal urge.
  * Subject 1004 possibly has strong sexual drive due to repression of instincts.
  * Bloodlust may possibly not tie into sexual urges due to genetic mutation.
  * Has an interest in strong male Devil role models despite hatred of Devil half.
  * Subject 1004 should be extremely easy to spot due to hair and scar, but curiously is hard to find.
  * May hang around other half-Devils.
  * Subject 1004 prefers his mother.
  * Subject 1004 is wanted alive for ONL for research purposes and for the safety of the public.




End file.
